


Allergy

by nyooniverse



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, short & not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse
Summary: Because of Pledis's low budget, Minhyun is forced to be in this old, abandoned, and dusty classroom.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that NU'EST Lab episode. It's just another example of Pledis being a disappointment.

"Cut! We'll take a 20 minutes break!" the staff announces.

Dongho and Mingi start chatting and mocking each other's performance earlier during the perfect pitch game. Aron yawns loudly and rests his head on the desk, after not napping despite having a night shoot. _Tsk._

Minhyun covers his face as he sneezes continuously. He's been trying to hold it in as much as possible during the filming, and now he's just letting it all out. They are filming NU'EST Lab in an old abandoned classroom, which is stuffy and dusty, triggering his dust allergy. His eyes are red and tearing up due to the irritation from the dust. His throat feels scratchy, resulting in him coughing and sneezing non-stop.

"Urgh, I'm going crazy," he mutters under his breath. Jonghyun hears it.

Actually, Jonghyun has noticed it ever since they arrived at the shooting set. The moment the members stepped in, Mingi was already complaining about how dusty the place is. Moreover, they were creeped out when they heard that it's actually haunted, for real.

The members, especially Jonghyun, knowing how Minhyun is allergic to dust, tried persuading the crew to shift somewhere else. But they said they couldn't find elsewhere due to the rush of time. _Yeokshi, Pledis._

Jonghyun was mad, almost fuming when nobody other than themselves seemed to care about Minhyun's allergy. Jonghyun could give in on a lot of things, but not when it puts his members at risk. He was about to ask the manager to cancel the shoot but Minhyun stops him. "It's okay, I'll be fine, Jonghyun-ah," he assured him.

Obviously, Minhyun is far from being fine.

Jonghyun pulls his chair closer to Minhyun. He rests his hand on Minhyun's shoulder, causing the latter to look  
up.

"Are you okay?" Jonghyun asks, concerned and worried. Minhyun nods while sniffling his nose.

"You sure?" Jonghyun asks again.

"Ye– Achoo!" he sneezes again.

He tells Minhyun that he wants to stop the filming, but Minhyun holds his hands and asks him not to.

Jonghyun sighs helplessly. He gently strokes Minhyun's upper back, trying to make him feel better. But watching Minhyun suffer is a suffering to Jonghyun.

"Minhyun-ah, let's go somewhere," Jonghyun grabs Minhyun by the wrist and pulls him out of the classroom.

"Where are they going?" Dongho questions.

"Couple things, you'll know it when you get one," Aron giggles, knowing them way too well.

—

"Jonghyun-ah, where are we going?" Minhyun asks.

"You'll know, just follow me," Jonghyun replies, still holding onto Minhyun.

They reach a corridor at the far end, where it is secluded and quiet. Jonghyun pushes the window wide open. "Let's stay here for awhile, the air is fresher here," he says sweetly.

Minhyun smiles as a form of agreement. They lean against the window as they feel the night breeze. Minhyun's condition gets better as he slowly breathes in the fresh air.

Away from the noisy classroom, they now enjoy this calming silence around them, where they can only hear the sound of nature in the open space.

"Do you feel better now?" Jonghyun breaks the silence first.

"Mm, and I like it here too," Minhyun starts. Jonghyun waits for him to continue.

"Because it's so relaxing, and because there's only us," he looks at Jonghyun fondly.

Jonghyun blushes and looks away, but Minhyun turns him to face him.

"Jju-ya, you are the one who brought me here, so why are you shy?" he chuckles at how adorable a shy Jonghyun can be.

"I'm not though?" Jonghyun tries to defend himself, but fails when their eyes meet. Minhyun's eyes are blinking hearts, begging Jonghyun to receive them.

"You're so cute, Jonghyun-ah," he whispers dearingly, sending different emotions down Jonghyun's body.

Minhyun places a quick peck on Jonghyun's already flushing red cheek. Jonghyun slaps his arm lightly but Minhyun grins mischievously, proud of himself for making Jonghyun all flustered.

_/Slams/_

A door shuts from behind, startling the both of them. Jonghyun doesn't feel good about it, but Minhyun reassures him it's just the wind.

_/Creaks/_

The same door creaks open. They feel an unusual gush of cold wind brushes across them.

Horrified, Minhyun takes Jonghyun's hand in his as they run down the empty corridor without looking back.

...


End file.
